Texting
by Ceraviel
Summary: We were just normal unnormal Finnish students. Except the personifications of different nations hanged in our neighbourhood. T for language and because I'm paranoid. FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW FIXED!


**A/N: Okay, this is written by both me and my best friend, Scatachiel. We are both Finns, so please inform me if you spot any big mistakes in the text! The story is based on the text messages we send to each other in the evenings when we are bored. We decided that I write the chapters in turns and that we write new chapters always as soon as we have enough texts to write about. And we have these certain nations because we are both Hetalians and decided to give each other "second personas" based on who we remind each other of. That's all for now, enjoy! EDIT: I am so, SO sorry about the first version I published. I have no idea why it wasn't like it was supposed to be, but now I have fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can connect to Hetalia. Neither does Scatachiel. We are just having fun. **

**Chapter 1 **

We were just normal unnormal Finnish students. We both lived in our own apartments, pretty close to the college we were in. But our neighbourhood wasn't the most typical.

The personifications of different nations lived there.

Every time they had some business to attend here in Finland, they would live in this area mostly because they wanted to spend their time in peace. And there is this one little thing: only Hetalians could see them. Sure, they could go to a hotel or something, but booking a room could be a little difficult if the person working on the reception couldn't see them.

Tino had been wise building these houses. Soon every country had an area full of those. And they weren't just to the formal visits, like nuclear summits, anymore. Nations would come to these areas in their holidays. Or just for fun.

Me and my best friend just happened to rent an apartment from Finland's area.

The strangest thing was, that once they realized that us two could see them, some nations started to hang around with us.

My friend, Scatachiel, found out pretty soon that she had four nations that visited her apartment very regularly. And she wasn't the only one. I got my visitors too.

The evening our story officially starts I was trying to study. Then my phone vibrated.

**_What are you doing?_** was Scatachiel's - or Sca's - message. I sighed and closed my book.

_**Well, I WAS reading to my vocabulary test, but…**_ I decided that it was better to just give up. Usually when Sca started texting in the evening it would go on and on until one of us fell asleep. Plus it was much more fun to chat with her than to read into any test.

Actually, I would drop almost anything I was doing to text with her.

_**So, what could we talk about?**_ I finished my text and waited. Only a few minutes later I received an answer.

_**Well, something about something. Fuck exams. Viva la musica och chocolate. Waaaarm bed. **_

Now I got the feeling that she wasn't alone. I mean, sometimes she used bad language, but that still wasn't like her. So I had to make sure.

_**Okay, that was quite conflicted message**_, I texted and sent the message.

_**Jag know inte. **_

The answer made me laugh. First of all, it was quite a mix of English and Swedish. Secondly, I knew she hated Swedish. And thirdly, it made me think of Berwald, the personification of Sweden.

_**NO. YOU WILL NOT BE BERWALD. EVER. NO ONE CAN EVER BECOME HIM. NEITHER TINO. ;_;** _Hmmm… Maybe I should write something about them? Damn you Sca and your ideas… Like I don't have too many things to work on already.

_** Tino… Mmm… Jag talar inte svenska so I'm glorious Great Britain. **_

Oh. Sca and Arthur, maybe? So I was right...

_**That's a good thing. ._. My OTPs are holy. No one touches them. *glare***_

Yes, they are on of my OTPs. Berwald and Tino I mean. They are just so cute together…

_**Who spoke about touching? Touching is nice. Always touch. It's best way, mademoiselle. ;) **_

That's it! There was Francis too!

_**...Oh no... This can't be good... (Kinda scary, you know...)**_ How hell she can even let Francis inside her house? I mean… he's creepy person and… I guess you got the point. But on the other hand, if France was in there the others might be there too. Maybe he could be able to behave. Just maybe. I hoped that Sca would get her phone back soon enough...

_**Oh no, no. Pardon if I was as brutal as Arthur. He's kind of terrible with people, you know. But my little brother is very cute and… **_

If I wasn't worried before, now I was. I mean, he said something like that and then ended the message! Anyone would be suspicious, right? RIGHT?

_**Which one of them? I've heard that you call many other nations your brother. **_

"Not that you don't call some humans your brother too…" I muttered and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. My phone informed me that I had a new message when I was halfway back to my living room. I hurried back and opened it.

**_Oh yes. It's because they are so cute and small and... Oh pardon. Different topic. I was talking about Feliciano. Have you heard about him, mon ami? _**

I sighed. Did he really have that bad memory or what was he trying to do? Plus, small compared to what? I tapped my answer.

_**Oh yes. I've heard he's very nice person. **_

Okay, that was an understatement. Because Sca and I live here, we have met most of the nations. And they all seem nice. But I haven't seen him much. At all actually. He's always running around the area, sometimes looking for his brother or Germany or some other friend. And my attention was mostly in other nations too. I mean, my friends (home occupiers) could always come at any time. And when they aren't around and I'm bored I'm hanging (at least trying to) with the Nordics. I'm pretty obsessed about them.

Just don't tell them.

**_Vee vee! You are nice too! Nice to meet you! Wanna pasta? Romano and I made it and it's still warm…_** Heh, Feliciano. As friendly as always when I managed to see him. But I didn't want to think that what else could be still warm. Huh. Too late for that...

_**Sorry, I've already eaten today but some other day would be great. How are you? **_

I wasn't very sorry about that. I already got pasta yesterday and I knew how weird conversations were with France and Scatachiel. Especially this late at night.

_**Fuck you potato bastard! Don't try to conquer my brother. **_

_**Uh, Romano! Don't be mean! She's not trying to... **_

_**Heh, cute ones, aren't they? Even Romano... I haven't heard such nasty words since I made Arthur mad... Do you think that he taught those for Romano? **_

Wow… three messages in few minutes. They must have some kind of fight about who can text with me… or Sca is just laughing and can't take her phone back.

_**That could possibly be it. Or just the fact that they have spent so much time together. You can't be sure, right? So, France, how are you? **_

I'm afraid that he won that fight… I don't want to know how but he usually does.

_** Time together? Without me? OI! Arthur! Is it true? **_

_**HE-HEY FRANCIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Don't come closer, I don't know what... BEWARE MY TEA! Don't! Of course I can do what I want without you, baka! **_

_**Oh, you want to play with him too? Why didn't you say! Let's play together... **_

_**Oh yes. The sky is blue, this is Arthur and I'm fine. How are you? **_

…Maybe Sca got her phone back and is now texting me what is happening there… last one isn't counted, I thought. What playing thing are they talking about? I'm not sure if I want to know…She must be teasing me - everyone can see how slashy that was.

_**Well, I really enjoy your company. It is very pleasant to chat. And I'm fine, thanks for asking. But... Is everything okay there?**_ Oh, whatever. Of course I want to know. Too interesting.

_** Okay? Do you feel that everything isn't okay? I can help with that…**_ Like I said: France is that creepy one.

_**Well I mean all that yelling and I've heard that you and England aren't best of friends. So is everything REALLY okay? I'm just a little worried, that's all. **_

It is true! When those two are in a same room you can't know what's going to happen.

_**I'm not okay. HE DROPPED MY TEA! **_

_**Calm down, Arthur. It was an accident. We can enjoy your tea later. Does it sound good? **_

I laughed. Typical Arthur. Yelling because of his tea...

_**Yeah. I can come to enjoy some tea with you some time!** _It would be nice. I like Arthur, he's not so pervert as Francis and he knows much about magic and that kind of interesting things.

_**Oh, that would be lovely. **_

_**I'm sure you'll enjoy enjoy as much as we do, mon ami... **_

_**I'm not gonna enjoy anything with you, baka! Sorry miss, but he's very pervert and… **_

"Oh Arthur, I can agree on that…" I huffed. I was just going to answer when the next text came.

_**I wanna meet somebody too! **_

This was clearly Italy. I smiled. FINALLY I would be able to meet him properly.

_**Umm... Don't worry about it... I think, and it would be great to meet you too!**_ I sent it and went back to the kitchen to eat something. I heard my phone's message voice but didn't care. I knew that it was some farewells. And I was right. When I was finished I went to grab my phone. Two messages had arrived.

**_See ya later, mon ami! _**

**_Baka Francis... Bye bye miss! I hope that you'll be fine! _**

I shut my phone and decided that it was time for me to go to sleep. Otherwise I would be sleeping in the class tomorrow...


End file.
